Feline Instincts (M's UC Episode)
Feline Instincts is the second episode of Marvel's Ultimate Champions. Characters Featured Characters * Ultimate Champions ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (origins revealed) (joins team) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (flashback and main story) (origins revealed) Supporting Characters * Black Panther / T'Challa (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Shuri (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill * Aunt May Villains * Kraven the Hunter (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Golden Jaguar / Erik Killmonger / N'Jadaka (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Klaw / Ulysses Klaue * The Burglar (flashback only) Other Characters * White Tiger / Hector Ayala (single appearance) (flashback only) (deceased) * Ben Parker (flashback only) (deceased) Plot It all starts with Peter and his Aunt May (who is now aware of his and his friends' secrets as heroes) watching Inferno and Ms. Marvel training with Iron Fist in the Champions' new headquarters. Just as Peter notices that all of his teammates (except White Tiger) are present, Aunt May tells him she went to the graveyard. There, Peter finds Ava standing next to the grave of her father Hector Ayala, who was the second White Tiger before his daughter and after her grandfather Nestor. Ava became their successor after her father was killed in combat by another powerful foe who sought for the White Tiger Amulet (the source of Ava's White Tiger power). Peter softly comforts Ava as he shares with her some memories of his Uncle Ben's death as the two then share a smile about how they really are alike. Just then, they are contacted by Phil Coulson of a robbery in the Central Bank. The two young heroes and their teammates arrive there and confront Klaw, who is being followed there by a far more powerful adversary only known as Golden Jaguar. After a short fight, the Champions are suddenly joined in by Spider-Man's old friend and first superhero partner Felicia Hardy / Black Cat and her teacher, the Wakandan King and Avenger T'Challa, the Black Panther, forcing Klaw and Golden Jaguar to flee empty-handed. The young heroes are then invited to visit T'Challa's home country in Wakanda, where Felicia reveals how she became the Black Cat: she was once having a trip in Africa, where she would prove herself the treasure hunter she studied to become, before she went to a temple where she found the Eye of Isis, a mystical gemstone which then granted Felicia the abilities and strengths of a black panther. Sometime later, she visited Wakanda, where T'Challa (recognizing Felicia's performance and deeming her a worthy protégée) trained her and gave her a necklace which would envelope her with a Black Panther suit of her own. While admiring the place, the team encounters T'Challa's sister Princess Shuri, who then informs them of the situation of which Klaw and Golden Jaguar (who happens to be Wakandan exile N'Jadaka (also known by Americans as the mercenary code-named Killmonger)) are involved. The two villains plan to steal Vibranium from Wakanda's mines to ease their goals. To White Tiger's dismay (and deep anger), they also discover that Kraven the Hunter, the criminal hunter who killed Ava's father, is also involved with the situation, but for the sake of his goals. More Coming Soon Voice Actors * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Ogie Banks as Power Man / Luke Cage * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Logan Miller as Nova / Sam Alexander * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Robbie Daymond as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Chi McBride as Director Nick Fury * Jennifer Hale as Maria Hill * Misty Lee as Aunt May * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Diedrich Bader as Kraven the Hunter * Khary Payton as Golden Jaguar / Erik Killmonger * David Shaughnessy as Klaw / Ulysses Klaue Quotes ----- : Peter Parker: And the whole gang is here... except White Tiger. (Aunt May makes a sad expression) Aunt May? : Aunt May: I'm okay, Peter. It's just... just what Ava said she was going to do today. And you might need to talk to her about it. She's brokenhearted. And she needs someone like you to talk about it. : (scene shifts to the graveyard, where Peter finds Ava standing next to a grave silently, but with tears sliding in her face) : Ava Ayala: I suppose your aunt told you about it. Right? : Peter Parker: She only said you were brokenhearted and needed someone to talk to. But seeing you here right now... I might figure out what was wrong. Your purpose of becoming White Tiger... a bit like mine of becoming Spider-Man. Right? : Ava Ayala: Yes. Although my case was a bit more than just purpose. It was also family legacy. : (flashback of Hector Ayala as White Tiger plays) : Peter Parker: (voice over) So before you, there was...? : Ava Ayala: (voice over) Another White Tiger. I'm so far the third one. After my father and his father before him. Undefeated. Unbreakable. Untammed. But that didn't last for long. (flashback shows Kraven the Hunter standing before a dying Hector) Not after he came. (flashback then shows Hector passing the White Tiger amulet to Ava before dying) The Amulet's power was massive, but my father had taught me how to control it so that it wouldn't make a monster out of us. (in the flashback, Hector passes out as Ava mourns him) He made me promise that so matter what happened... I should never let my guard down. (flashback ends) ----- ----- ----- ----- Category:Marvel's Ultimate Champions episodes Category:Episodes